Wishing dreams were reality
by YamisGal
Summary: Yugi's grandfather has died, Yugi is kidnapped. Will Yami save Yugi? and will he find love at the same time? Pairing: YamiOC chap 2 up
1. The Kidnapping

Wishing Dreams Were Reality  
  
Chapter 1: The Kidnapping!  
  
This fanfic is about a dream I had one night, but I was woken up in the middle of it, so even I don't know how it ends. I had the dream from my point of view but I decided to write the story in different points of view just to give a change of pace(and because I feel like it! ^.^).   
  
**********Yami's POV***********  
  
        Yugi's grandpa died of a heart attack about three months ago. Ever since his death, life has definitely changed for the worst. Although Grandpa had left Yugi everything he owned including the Game Shop, we soon realized that we needed more money because the profits from the sales there weren't enough to pay the bills.   
  
        After the first month, I dropped out of school and took on as many jobs as I could find to pay the bills and support Yugi. I soon found out it wasn't easy. These newly acquired jobs required all of my time and effort and my boss didn't care if I was having a bad day, it was still my job to be nice to the customers, regardless of my current lifestyle.  
  
        It was exhausting and sometimes I wanted to quit, but then I thought of Yugi, my little angel, and went back to my task, even more determined to finish it. Yugi also opens up the Game Shop a few times a week, 'in Grandpa's memory' he always says, but I think there's something more to it than that.   
  
        I think he feels bad that I had to drop out of school to support us and he wants to help. I warn him that if his grades slip, then I won't allow him to open Game Shop anymore. It seems kinda harsh, but he has to finish school and get out of this town. He deserves better than what I can give him on these minimum wage jobs.  
  
        Lately when I see Yugi, he's been acting rather strange; I don't think he's fully recovered from Grandpa's death and I don't think my threat helped much either. Although it's been three months since his grandfather's death, Yugi still has the right to grieve for him. After all, he was the only family Yugi had after his good-for-nothing parents dropped him on the Game Shop doorstep. No 'I love you', no goodbye. They just abandoned him. I think the fact that I work almost all the time now and never get a chance to see him except when he's sleeping, is also having a large impact on his temperament. I miss seeing him as often as I used to, but it can't be helped.   
  
~~~~~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
        It was a beautiful spring day as I said 'goodbye' to my friends and skipped home. Nothing could ruin my good mood! The gentle breeze teased my bangs until they stuck up almost as straight as my spikes, but I just chuckled and smoothed them back down.   
  
        As I stopped in front of the Game Shop door, I was proven wrong. My grin faded as I realized that Yami wasn't home, since the building was dark and his car was gone. Sure enough, there was a note stuck in the door that verified my suspicions. I ripped the note off the door and crumpled it into a ball. I gritted my teeth as I tried to calm down. For the past month, Yami had seemed to be keeping his distance by applying all his time and effort to his many jobs.  
  
        I haven't seen him for about a couple weeks, but I think he comes home while I'm sleeping. I used to wait up for him, but now he comes in too late and I end up falling asleep while on watch.   
  
        Lately when I see him, even when it's only a passing glance, I noticed he never smiles anymore; a permanent frown is plastered on his face while his eyebrows are always furrowed because he's always concentrating on his jobs. In only two months, his face has been aged greatly by stress and sometimes, if he's had a bad day, I barely recognize him. Whenever he catches me staring at him, his face softens for that brief moment; until I turn away that is, then his mouth returns to the frown that has become his unofficial trademark.  
  
        I unlocked the door and drew it shut behind me. Things have changed so much since Grandpa's death, and I still can't even think his name without finding that my eyes have betrayed my feelings to anyone around me by letting tears flow freely from them.  
  
        I dropped down on the living room couch and dropped my bag beside me. I took out a book that my english teacher gave me for homework, but my heart just wasn't in it. The words seemed to swim in front of my eyes and I found I wasn't comprehending a single thing, even after reading the same phrase or sentence multiple times in a row.   
  
        I threw my book aside and headed into the Game Shop. I make a quick check around making sure that everything is neatly stocked before turning the sign of the door to read "Open". That done, I sit on a stool behind the counter, leaning my head on the glass. After 30 minutes, I became tired and this time when I hid my head in the crook of my arm, instantly falling asleep.  
  
2 hours later (6:00PM)  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" a shrill woman's voice questioned.   
  
        I groaned in my sleep and stirred. A woman in a business suit carrying a small tan briefcase appeared at the counter.   
  
        "Are you Yugi Motou?" the woman demanded. I rubbed my eyes, still not fully awake.  
  
        "Yeah," I replied lazily, trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
        "I am here to take you away," the woman informed me. "You will come with me now."  
  
        "Excuse me?" I shouted. "I'm not going anywhere! This is my home."  
  
        "I have government authorization to remove you from the premises immediately." the woman told me, while reaching for my arm. I fled for my room, but she caught my leg and I fell to the ground, bumping my head on the floor.   
  
        /Yami!/ I screamed before I fell into complete darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R/R if you want to find out what happens to Yugi! I need at least six reviews to update! 


	2. Shadowed Future

Wishing Dreams Were Reality  
  
Chapter 2: Shadowed Future  
  
I'm so sorry it took this long to post this chapter; I hope you find it to your liking. For anyone who cares, there were a few main reasons this was delayed. One was the fact that I wrote this chapter at the same time I wrote the other one, but my notebook disappeared and I just found it; Second, my sister got the computer taken away and my stupid school has bess and bess refuses to allow me to access fanfiction.net (don't ask me why my grandmother takes away my internet/phone privileges because my sister is a jack*ss) Sorry for the mild cursing, but it pisses me off so much! Anyway, sorry for ranting and taking up your valuable time. *bows* On to the story!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Rosemarie McGrath, who passed away Sunday night at the age of 93-94 years of age. She was my great-grandmother. May she remember that I still love her and will miss her greatly, even as time goes on. She will be remembered in my heart forever.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
/Yami!!!/ I heard Yugi scream faintly. I had been in the middle of ringing up a customer's groceries, but Yugi always came first.   
  
//Yugi!!// Though I listened intently for what seemed like an eternity afterward, there was no reply.  
  
//Yugi!// I yelled again, fear and anger creeping into my voice.  
  
Someone had silenced my aibou to keep him from replying; when I found out who they were, they were so going down! No one messes with my light! I was suddenly jolted back to reality by a elegantly pedicured hand waving in front of my face belonging to the customer I had been serving. Caught unaware, I glared at her; I swear my eyes were shooting daggers. If looks could kill, she'd be at least six feet under. (A/N:enough with the descriptions, ne? You get that he's feeling pretty angry)  
  
  
  
I was so shocked to find that my glares had no effect on the firey redhead and she was just getting more impatient by the second. For once, my job meant nothing to me. My light was in trouble and by Ra,no one (mortal or otherwise) was going to stop me from going to save him! With a curt nod to the woman, I slipped on my cape and headed out into the oncoming darkness.  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
I woke with a start, cold sweat soaking my clothes. A quick glance around at my surroundings told me I had had no idea where I was, except for the fact I knew sure as hell I wasn't at home. The place where I currently resided had no carpet, just cold, hard concrete and was extremely dark, which made the whole situation completely worse.   
  
By groping in the darkness, I discovered I was in a very small room, empty of anyone or anything but me. There were no windows or lights, which accounted for the lack of light, and only one door. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it as hard as I could, hoping desperately that whoever was keeping me here had gotten hasty and forgotten to lock it, but no such luck. That had been my last hope.  
  
Defeated, I sunk back into the nearest wall and sank to the floor. 'This isn't happening, it can't be happening...it's all a horrible dream,' I told myself, trying to hold back oncoming tears; in my heart, I knew I was lying, so my peace was shortlived. I was absolutely sure I was awake, but I had no idea why I was here. I hugged my knees to my chest tightly, wondering why Yami hadn't tried to contact me through our mindlink.  
  
'Maybe he didn't care about me anymore,' I thought bitterly, but the thought of Yami not rescuing me absolutely broke my heart and spirit. Rivers of tears streamed down my face and I did nothing to stop them. I hid my face in my knees and sobbed until I was unable to cry anymore. Of course by then, I was completely exhausted and promptly fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
3rd Person POV:  
  
Suddenly someone walked into the room where Yugi was sleeping and shook him rather roughly. Yugi just groaned and rolled over. The man was about to kick him in the side, but Yugi yawned and stirred, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Wake up, kid," the man snarled. "We're going on a little trip."  
  
Yugi blinked in surprise.  
  
Feeling no resistance from the surprised boy, he pulled him to his feet and pushed him out the door. He fell in line with a group of children outside, aging from about 6 to 15. Although their ages varied, they all had one thing in common: they didn't look very happy.  
  
They were led outside and crammed into a minivan with tinted windows. Although it was foolish, Yugi only wished that Yami would find him and save him soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where are they going and will Yugi ever be saved? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Hope you liked it! Read and review!  
  
~YamisGal 


End file.
